Ladybug Miraculous
The is a pair of earrings that, whenever Tikki inhabits them, transform the wearer into a ladybug-themed superhero, who possesses the powers of good luck and creation. The earrings are currently owned by Marinette, who uses them to turn into the heroine Ladybug. Appearance In general, the earrings are circular with a smooth surface and a silver lining. When Marinette isn't Ladybug the earrings are black. However, when Tikki goes into the earrings while Marinette is transformed, they become red with five black spots in a quincunx pattern. As Marinette starts running out of power, the earrings make a beeping sound and the dots start disappearing one at a time as an indication of how much time she has left. Abilities The Ladybug Miraculous grants its wielder incredible powers of speed, endurance, and strength. Its special weapon is an unbreakable yo-yo, which can be utilized as both a weapon and a communicator. Its special superpower is called the Lucky Charm, giving the user the ability to summon a useful object in order to obtain their goal, like defeating a villain. As long as the superpower isn't used, the wielder can remain transformed indefinitely. However, as soon as the superpower is used, the wielder loses power and the transformation usually wears off in five minutes. The Ladybug Miraculous also can purify anything "corrupt or malignant." Using the yo-yo, the holder traps the infection, an infected creature, or an infected object, and the yo-yo cures it. When the yo-yo opens, the infection is gone, and if there was an infected animal or object, it is healed or clean. The person can use the Miraculous' purification power on various things, like akumas created with the Moth Miraculous. If the Ladybug Miraculous and Cat Miraculous are used together, the holder will achieve ultimate power. The person wielding them can make a wish that can alter reality. However, because universe must maintain balance, every action has a reaction, like a wish to become human resulting in someone losing their humanity. NYCC Ladybug Magical Powers.png|The NYCC sneak peak of the upcoming Miraculous powers. NYCC_Powers_Closer.png|A closer image of the powers. The Ladybug Miraculous seems to have other magical abilities. These abilities seem to be related to objects known as the Stone of the Sun, the Stone of the Moon, the Pearl of the Sea, the Pearl of the Heart, and the Pearl of the Mysteries. * Stone of the Sun - Flying power * Pearl of the Mysteries - Infinite Lucky Charms * Pearl of the Heart - Cure the akumatized * Pearl of the Sea - Breathe and swim underwater * Stone of the Moon - Fly and breathe in space List of owners Wielders Keepers until it fell apart. }} Trivia * In the theme song, the Ladybug Miraculous are in the raised center of the Miraculous jewelry box with the Cat Miraculous, both of their sections creating a yin-yang symbol inside the box. ** The Ladybug Miraculous is in the yin section (like in every yin-yang symbols, there’s also both of them in each). Some of the things that yin represents is coldness, darkness, passiveness, and intuition (which interprets the Cat Miraculous). * Ladybugs are known to be symbols of good luck, protection, and love. * Ladybug's legacy is over 5,000 years old. * The user needs to be wearing both earrings for the transformation to work.